


Son of Stars

by Jdkwinxgrl, orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's the Sun, Celestial AU, Dipper's a star, Human Bill Cipher, Lord help Bill, M/M, he'a gunna get maced, just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There once was a star, too weak to stay in the sky. So one day, it fell...





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a repost because I deleted it. Nothing's changed. You don't need to reread the entire thing unless you want to.

There once was a star unlike any others. The Sun loved this star more than the rest. Unfortunately, this star was much weaker and smaller. It's light constantly flickering, flame teetering on the edge of being extinguished. It could barely stay in the sky with its brothers and sisters. Then one day, it fell, landing on a rock later named Earth. And even though it shook the ground and made a mighty loud bang, no one was there to hear it. It called and called for help, but still, nobody came. Not long after, its flame went out.

The Sun was devastated. Mourning its lost star, the Sun cried out, letting the universe listen to its pained wails. Waiting for its little star to come back, the Sun watched the planet grow and develop. Slowly, life began to evolve and one day the Sun noticed a very odd human with a set of stars printed on his forehead. 

The Sun watched the human grow and become stronger. But as the human grew, he forgot more and more of his life in the heavens and found himself happier on Earth, living as a human. And as the cruel world would have it, time passed by, and the human became older. Eventually, the human died. The Sun felt the same agonizing pain as before, seeing its little star be extinguished yet again.

One day, years later, the Sun watched Earth and its residents live their life, only to find another child with the same pattern on his head. Over and over again the star was born, died, and reincarnated another time. And over and over again the Sun watched its star live, and grow, and be snuffed out. Wether it be old age, or a tragic accident, or even by the hand of its own kind, the star died and died again. When finally, the Sun had had enough and decided to interfere.


	2. "Boop!"

"Boop!" Mabel jams her index finger into Dipper's face for what must be the hundredth time, and he feels his patience waning. Clenching his jaw, he continues to flip through the well worn pages of the journal, distractedly skimming over the detailed drawings and rushed notes about the anomalies lurking in the corners of Gravity Falls.

"Boop!" Mabel exclaims again, changing her approach and poking Dipper in the nose, instead. He feels his left eye begin to twitch.

She only manages one more final, enthusiastic poke before Dipper abruptly slams the book shut, irritation practically coursing through his veins.

"Will you cut it out?!" he snaps, narrowing his eyes into a fierce glare as he turns to look at his twin sister.

Mabel's deep brown eyes flash in hurt, and Dipper almost immediately regrets his outburst, a sharp pang of guilt shooting through him.

"Sheesh," she mumbles, her shoulders slumping. "Alright, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I was just trying to get your attention."

Dipper sighs, running a hand through his chestnut hair and wincing when he feels how greasy it is. He scrambles to remember the last time he showered and is disgusted to find that he can't. He tries to think of the last time he got a decent night's sleep, and again comes up empty handed. Has he really been that caught up with solving the mystery of the journal?

"Sorry, Mabel," he says after a moment, sounding defeated. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I guess I'm just-"

"Tired?" Mabel poses, raising an all too knowing eyebrow.

"Yeah."

There's a short pause, and then a sudden, quick flash of movement as Mabel pops up from her seat next to him and snatches the journal from his hands. A wide grin spreads across her face as Dipper jumps up in protest, and her eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Hey!" Dipper shouts in surprise. He makes several panicked attempts to retrieve it, but to no avail. "Give it back!"

"Nope!" Mabel trills, popping the 'p' as she ducks behind the recliner to avoid Dipper's wrath. "You've had this nose buried in this thing ever since you found it. What type of sister would I be if I let you waste your whole summer reading about ghouls and ghosts and all that other paranormal stuff you're so into?"

"The good kind!"

"Bzzt! Wrong answer!"

"Mabel, this isn't fair!" Dipper begins. "Aren't you curious about all the weird stuff going on in this town? That journal has all the answers, I know it does! If I can just-"

"No." The graveness of her tone surprises him, and when Dipper looks at his twin's face, all of his arguments die in the back of his throat. Her smile from earlier is gone, replaced with a small, worried frown, and her eyes are serious.

"I might be curious about what's going on in this town, but not enough to sit here and watch you obsess over it. You need to take a break, Dipper. It's for your own good."

"But-"

"But nothing." There's a warning in her tone. "You're not getting this back until you're clean, well-rested, and less stressed. Doctor's orders."

"...Alright," Dipper mutters, his shoulders sagging. "I guess I should start with a shower then. I probably smell worse than Robbie, at this point."

Mabel giggles, her solemn mood disappearing.

"I don't think it's that bad," she laughs.

Dipper unceremoniously raises his arm to sniff beneath his armpit and gags. "You're right. It's worse."

He begins to head towards the bathroom, but stops himself when he hears the toilet flush, followed by a long, disturbingly loud belch. The door swings open and Grunkle Stan steps out, one hand occupied with picking at something between his teeth while the other scratches his behind.

"I wouldn't go in there for a while if I was you, kid," he says once he notices Dipper. "Today was Taco Tuesday at the diner, and I couldn't resist."

"On second thought," Dipper starts, horror and disgust coiling in his gut, "maybe I'll just go for a walk in the woods. Let myself air out. Mabel, you wanna join?" he asks once he sees the rivaling look of revulsion on his sister's face.

"Sorry," Mabel says, and she actually does look regretful. "Candy and Grenda are going to come over, and I need to make sure that everything is perfect. They're going to be here in about," she casts a glance at the clock hanging from the wall, and her eyes widen drastically, "fifteen minutes! Oh no!"

"Aaand that's my cue to leave," Dipper mumbles, grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door before he can get caught up in the storm that is bound to ensue. He feels a bit of pity for Grunkle Stan as he closes the door, his sister's following rant about how she's a terrible hostess haunting him as he heads towards the forest.

He barely makes it half a mile in before he comes across a set of deeply unsettling tracks. They must be at least six inches deep, and each one is about three feet wide.

His curiosity peaked, Dipper delves even deeper into the forest. He quickly loses track of the time, following the odd footprints for hours on end. Suddenly, they stop, and he finds himself in front of a wide, twisting river. The dull roar of the rushing rapids and the flash of a serpentine tail longer than him is enough to convince Dipper that attempting to cross it will only end in disaster.

With an instant twist in his gut, he realizes that the sun has almost set and that following the tracks back home will be almost impossible without light to guide him. He's never gone this far into the woods before, and he'd be lying if he said that hr isn't more than a little terrified.

He knows from the journal that there are plenty of dangerous things in these woods that would love nothing more than to snatch him up and swallow him whole. Dipper also knows that the /really/ deadly creatures don't come out until the stars do.

The last rays of light sink beneath the sky, and he gulps. His chest tightens, and he feels the nauseating weight of fear as it settles in his stomach. His heart rate quickens, and his kind goes into overdrive.

Hastily, he pulls off his backpack and unzips it, desperately searching for anything he might be able to use as a weapon should the need arise. Rope, camera, bug spray... Pretty much everything he comes across is useless for actual combat, so he grabs the bug spray, hoping that spraying it into a predator's eyes would cause enough of a diversion to help him get away.

With this plan in mind, Dipper turns around, ready to begin his long and probably very treacherous trek back to the shack.

Only to be met with bright -too bright- golden eyes staring directly into his own.


	3. Maced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestat_Z:  
> It seems that all the really short chapters have been written by me.

I thought of many different outcomes for when I saw my little star again. I thought he'd smile and hug me. I thought he'd be frozen in shock. I even thought he might run away.

But never did I think that I'd be maced in the face with off-brand bug spray.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I cried out, hands flying up to cover my eyes too late. The sheer pain of it made my knees buckle, and I fell to the ground, listening to heavy footsteps grow distant. Eyes still burning, I squinted through the haze and saw his blurry silhouette get smaller as the distance between us got larger. I staggered to my feet and tried to pursue him. "Wait," I croaked, my throat suddenly full of cotton. "I have to tell you somethING-!" My sentence was cut off as I tried to run after him and into a tree. For a moment though, I could've sworn he turned back to look at me before beginning to run again.

I was so close. Close enough to touch him. But once again, my little star was ripped away from me. Once again, he was out of my reach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDK AN (Author’s note): Welp, this is my second time writing for gravity falls, seeing as kingdom Hearts is my main fandom. But Billdip is my OTP so like, yeah. <3
> 
> Lestat_Z:  
> This chapter sorta takes place both before and after the previous chapter(s).

Many people over the centuries have admired the great big sun. But they dare not gaze directly at its blazing glory, for its power was too great. The stars acknowledged the sun, though many would look away. It was old, around when light was just a whisper and darkness still consumed most of the universe. It was not born sentient, but grew a mind and thoughts over time. By then, other stars started to be born, although puny in comparison. The Sun was the self appointed king of all of the stars. The powerful sun, mighty and prideful, still secretly yearned for someone to dare challenge it, to quell the loneliness this power brought. 

It could’ve had any star, but it chose that one.  
Apart of the original Ursa Major, it was the weakest star by far. 

At first, the Sun had laughed. Never had it seen a star so tiny and dull. This star, gaining the term Debilis for being weak by its brethren, huffed, still attempting to shine just as bright. 

So the Sun humored Debilis and reached out to the pathetic speck of light. It was a welcome surprise that this star wasn’t as boring as the Sun thought. Soon, they were always together, talking, laughing. The two had a strong bond which formed over uncountable periods of time.

“Will you ever leave me?” The Star said sadly. It was humiliating to be the weakest star in the galaxy, a mere shadow to the brightest star to ever exist. It had doubts that one day, the Sun would lose interest and turn to a much better star. 

“Of course not, my little one. For every time one looks at me, they see something strong, unmovable, radiant. But everytime you so much gaze upon my form, I will surpass all other expectations and shine only for you, shine even brighter when in your eyes.” The Sun said softly to reassure the dim light. Each passing second, in the back of its mind, the Sun thought its little star would fall, but it did not. 

“Will you ever leave me, precious star?” the Sun asked with a chuckle, trying to hide their concern with humor. They did not like it when their Star was sad. 

“My heart only shines for you, my glowing Sun. I’ve lived this long, haven’t I? Surely I will struggle, and one day even go out, but at your sight I will be full of light once again.” the Star said happily. It’s mind was once again at rest, the reassurance the Sun gave healing their internal wounds. 

The two existed in harmony, sometimes singing songs in a language only the stars could understand. The Sun was, at peace. 

You could imagine its sadness when the star fell. 

Each star remembered the endless wails it cried, the planets to this day still slightly shaking from its tremors. It was said that that was when the Sun had shone brightest, giving off its rays in hope of giving the fallen star some solace. 

The Sun had been given many names and faces over the millennia: Helios, Sol, Ra… the Sun was a mere vessel for its great spirit, and it did not think any of these puny human names would be worthy enough for its brilliance. It took great care constructing its human form, making sure he would not scare its little star on Earth. It’d observed many civilizations, getting to know all their customs over time, knowing its little star may reincarnate into any of them.

The Sun always looked paitently for the Ursa Major to appear on a human's forehead, signifying that said human carried the star within them. 

Its star had had many names, male, female, Japanese, Arabic... The sun loved each and every one of them, crying just as hard each time the human died and were taken from the Sun's sight once more.

The Universe may've had a hold on the star's form, but the Sun always knew Debilis' heart. So, after preparing and biding its time, waiting for eons, how had it messed up so instantly?

Was his form not to satisfy? He'd chosen it carefully, taking in mind to what would definitely appeal to his star. Was Debilis straight this time around? At one point his star definitely had been gay…

The Sun sensed fear, Debilis' heartbeat like a alarm going off rapidly. It would be just his luck that he'd chosen such a bad time, even if that was originally what swayed the Sun to his star in such a manner. 

Rubbing his eyes, he cursed in the language of celestial beings, intangible to average humans. Why must his star slip through his hands so easily? The tears slipping down his face not just from the mace, but from sorrowful anger.

Rage slowly boiled inside him, snarling. He took deep breaths. He needed to stay calm if he wanted this to work out. With his eyes out of action for the time being, he was going to have to resort to other means. 

The Sun drawed out the power deep inside him, old magic surging through his veins. His eyes opened, glowing, as he used the eyes of the stars above for guidance. He could see his Star running through the woods frantically. 

His little star would be dead if he didn’t get to the boy soon. He closed his eyes once again, wincing. His body was too new, too weak. There was only so much magic this vessel could take, something that had been made clear in the deal. 

He growled, trying not to think about that. All he needed right now, was to get to his Star. 

-

Who the heck was that?!

Dipper’s thoughts were frantic, trying to piece together his bravery within oceans of fear. He was running through the dark forest, a surge of adrenaline keeping him going.  

Whoever it was, I just maced them in the face. Good going Dipper. 

The brunet thought with a groan. Dipper slowed down when he reached the edge of the forest, the shack within eyesight. He jogged towards the shack, still trying to get a grip on his breathing. 

When he got to the door, his hand reached for the door knob. He stopped, body going rigid at the sound of chatter and music. Right, Mabel had her friends over. His appearance would only draw unwanted (and awkward) attention to himself. 

Dipper sighed, running a hand through chestnut locks. His eyes looked to the side of the house, eyeing the ladder propped up against the side of the shack. With a smile, he ran towards it, climbing up and onto the roof. He swung his backpack off and put aside his spray can, leaning back on the tiles and gazed up at the stars. 

The brunet hummed pleasantly, staring in wonder at the beautiful canvas of the night sky. He drummed his fingers against the roof, the action creating a satisfying rhythm. 

The night sky always made him feel humble, reminding him of how small he was in such a vast universe. Never ending, never yielding, the darkness was seemingly endless and Dipper wasn’t even a speck of that. 

He frowned, finding he didn’t like the sudden vulnerability. And yet, he still loved the sky, day or night, it was always so interesting, playing and dancing with different colours and tones. Inside him, there was a voice that knew the position of the sun each day in the year, knew the name and location of every galaxy and constellation. It swelled inside him, many years of Astrology lessons paying off. 

There was no breeze during this particular night, so he was left feeling pleasantly warm. Oddly enough, his heart was still beating fast, but not in fear, no. He couldn’t really place this feeling, maybe… excitement?

Thinking about it, these feelings were coming from the encounter he had. From what he could see of the other person before Dipper attacked, was that the stranger had glasses and a yellow sweater, the details foggy in his mind. 

“I have to tell you something-!” the voice rang throughout his mind of the ill-met stranger. He had sounded so desperate, and yet Dipper was so scared he ran off. Dipper cringed at his cowardice. Of course he was jumpy, but never did he think he would do something so stupid. The stranger could’ve been out to get him, but thinking that just made his heart ache and a poignant sense of wrongness spread throughout his being, as if punishing him for even daring to think of such a thing. He didn’t want to leave the stranger and sighed in regret of his choice of action. 

If he ever saw the man again, however unlikely it may be, Dipper would apologize. The thought put his worries to rest, satisfied with his decision.

The brunet’s body relaxed against the roof, tired and sore from the day’s events. As he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but hope that he’d run into the stranger again.


End file.
